


Avi Kaplan

by jadelnate101



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Pentatonix - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelnate101/pseuds/jadelnate101
Summary: So this is mostly smut and sex type story so idk why I am even writing it. So here it goes....Jade is best friends with everyone in Pentatonix and even has a crush on one of them. How will the man take it when he finds out? What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original....PLEASE do not steal it or copy it to another site without permission.

"Jade, time to get up," my roommate, friend and Pentatonix singer Kirstie Maldonado said. I got up slowly. Then I looked at my clock and groaned. It was 6:00am. I glared at Kirstie. "I demand to know why the hell you decided to wake me up this early on a Saturday," I growled. "We are meeting Mitch, Scott, Kevin and...your crush in ten minutes." "You didn't tell Avi, did you?" "No," Kirstie replied. "Good." "Come on Jade. We've been friends since fifth grade. Avi needs to know. He loves you." "No, he doesn't." Then I threw on a pair of black jean shorts, a black tank top, and my black 'hooker' boots. "Let's go so I can go back to bed," I said. So we walked into the conference room of the Radisson. Everyone was there but Avi. "Let's tell her," Mitch said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what at exactly 6:10 in the morning," I asked. "You hit the female bass notes in our last concert and the high notes so we want you to join Pentatonix officially. Mostly be paired with Avi for the low notes but yeah," Kirstie said. "I can't," I mumbled. "Why not," Scott asked. "You can't let me be paired with Avi." "Why not," Mitch asked. "Because." "Because why," Scott pushed. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH AVI AND I CAN'T HIDE IT." Suddenly the door opened. I looked and saw a shocked Avi. I let tears fall from my eyes. "I will do it if he agrees," I said as my voice cracked. I ran out and through the hallways to the room Kirstie and I shared. I took off my boots, locked the door and started to sob. There was a knock on the door about a half an hour later. "Go away," I said loudly. "Jade Lillian Nate, if you don't open this door, I will kick it down. So help me I will," Avi said.


	2. Making Him Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Jade tease Avi

I opened the door and dried my tears. "What do you need Avriel," I asked. "Few things, don't call me Avriel or I'll take you right here, right now. Secondly, join Pentatonix. Third, I love you to." I looked at him. "But Avr-" I started but saw his eyes start to darken. I swallowed and stayed quiet. "Jade, you told Kirstie you wanted a man who was dominant, possessive, and who didn't show you mercy...physically. And you also want a man who is nice, kind, honest, and gets jealous easily. One who can turn you on by talking, a man who is good looking. So tell me Jade, how do I look to you," he asked. "Hot," I mumbled embarrassed. "What," he asked in his bass-note voice. I shivered. Whenever he spoke like that, it was a major turn-on. "Hot," I repeated. "Okay. Am I nice, kind, honest and a turn on for you?" I nodded. "Now I will show you how dominant and possessive I am." "Avriel," I gasped. Then his eyes darkened so much that I couldn't see his hazel-green eyes. Just the dialated pupil. Then there was a knock on the door. We turned and saw Scott and Kevin. They took one look at Avi and smiled. Scott looked at me, winked and whispered something to Kevin. Then Kevin nodded. Scott came to me and whispered, "We're going to make him jealous." I nodded and smiled. "You're so funny Scott," I laughed. Scott smiled. "Tickle me," he whispered. So I put my hands on his sides and tickled him. Scott pushed me against the wall and grabbed my hands, placing them above my head. "No," I heard Avi growl, "Jade's mine." I looked at Avi and he was glaring at Scott.


	3. Till I Can't Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has her first time with Avi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this as I go. Idk how smutty I'm going to make this.

"Avriel," I pleaded. Scott backed away as Avi slowly walked towards me. Then Scott high-fived Kevin and they left, closing and locking the door. One look at Avi and I knew I wanted him. He was in front of me now. "Lay on the bed," Avi demanded. "Wh-," I started. "NOW JADE," he snapped. So I went to lay down on the bed. As soon as I did, Avi crawled over me. "Do you want me?" "Yes," I whispered. "If you moan or do anything without my permission, then you will receive a punishment. And you won't know what the punishment is until I come up with one." Then he put a finger on my cheek and slid it to my shoulder. There, he started playing with my tank-top strap. "Can I do as I please," Avi asked. I nodded which made him smile. Then he pulled something that was black out of his back pocket. Avi placed it around my head and slid it so that way my eyes were covered. I couldn't see anything. Then I felt Avriel place his lips on mine. I kissed him back. He put his hands on my wrist and instinctively I tried to move them but I couldn't. The kiss turned heated. Avi pulled away, but then I felt him kiss his way to my neck. When Avriel reached a sensitive spot, he lightly bit me. I gasped and jerked as pleasure went through me. His lips left my neck. "You moved without my permission," Avi tsked. Then he sucked where he bit me. It felt so unbelievably good, I let out a quiet moan. Avi helped me sit up and I felt him slide off my tank-top and unclip my bra, sliding that off to. Then he pushed me so I was laying down again. He got up and I felt him slide my jeans off along with my panties. I heard him remove his clothing. Avi crawled back over me and I felt him at my entrance. "Now I'm going to fuck you...hard." "Till I can't walk," I jokingly mumbled thinking he couldn't hear me. "Your wish, my command. That will be your punishment, you won't be able to walk without remembering that I was the only one ever inside you." I gasped. Then I felt Avi slam into me, ripping apart my virginity. He then slowly pulled out and slammed back into me. "Faster," I almost growled. "Oh, no. That's for after supper," Avriel told me. At this, I did growl but it turned into a moan as he thrust back into me. I took my hands and gripped his upper arms. "Kiss me. Please Avriel." I felt his lips on mine as he pounded into me slowly. I felt an unfamiliar feeling in me. Avriel felt me suddenly tightening around him. "Let go Jade," Avi whispered. So I did. Pleasure ran through all my veins as I moaned my lovers name. Then Avi released inside me, but he didn't pull out. Instead he continued pounding into me slowly.


End file.
